


What if we accidentally kissed?

by Youagain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Boys Kissing, Canon but not really, Crushes, Fluff, Just a bunch of losers, M/M, Making Out, What if we accidentally kissed haha just kidding.. unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youagain/pseuds/Youagain
Summary: Donghyuck's accidental kiss turns into an accidental make out session.





	What if we accidentally kissed?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by nohyuck accidently kissing on camera and hyuck losing his marbles.

Donghyuck was lying on his bed, holding a camera, facetiming the dreamies, even though they were in the room next to his. 

He's telling a stupid story about how the 127 members played themselves by buying him food depending on a coin flip which had the same sides. 

The dreamies sigh and dramatically take deep breaths and then start yelling at him that how he has to buy food for them now. 

"I swear to God, If you don't buy us food tomorrow…" Chenle starts and haechan mocks him in response.

"If you buy us food tomorrow, I'll not give you hugs and kisses for a week." Jaemin winks, donghyuck actually thinks this is a great deal.

"I'll think about it." Hyuck responds and then poses like he's solving the most difficult physics equation.

He can hear the dreamies sigh again and he laughs to himself. The weight of the bed shifts and the next thing he knows Jeno is right beside him, his hair wet from the shower and his skin slightly glowing.

He realizes a little too late that he was staring and also that is when Jeno raises an eyebrow and then smiles. 

He looks back at his phone screen and realizes he's been staring at jeno for a little _ too  _ long because when he focuses back, the rest of them are staring at him. 

Renjun gives a fake cough and adjusts his sitting position.

Donghyuck whines to break the tension building up between them, "c'mon guys! Ok, so it's done, I'll buy y'all food tomorrow." 

"Just admit it that you both have a crush on each other." Jaemin says loud enough for them to hear and wiggles his eyebrows. This was exactly what he was afraid of. 

  


"Please shut up, I'll buy you  _ extra  _ food." 

  


This does Shut him up, surprisingly and the other side starts yelling, trying to get on his good side so they could share or steal the extra food from him.

Jeno subtly, puts his head on donghyuck's shoulder and he thinks he might explode. His heart is beating terribly fast and his gulp was loud enough to be heard by his own ears. He just wished the chaos on the other side was enough for him to not notice.

Donghyuck thinks he noticed. Jeno started chuckling for no reason at all, his head slightly vibrating on his shoulders. He could picture his face. That cute smile, the crescent eyes, the shape of his lips when he smiles, or the look in his eyes when he looks at h-

Donghyuck tells himself to collect his feelings and emotions up and stop being such a pussy. He had a reputation to keep up.

He gathers courage and decides that he is not a coward and he would never cave in to his feelings about Jeno.

He takes a deep breath and looks at him, trying to make eye contact and prove his dominance and tell his pussy ass feelings that they don't matter.

This is the moment donghyuck wished never would have happened. He regrets his life choices, his stupid decisions, his existence, everything he could think of right about now.

When donghyuck turned his face, at the exact same time Jeno looked up from his shoulder and moved forward for God knows what reason. This all happened in slow motion for him.

He could see his own face slowly turning, the phone in his hands, the dreamies shouting about something on the other side but he couldn't hear a goddamn thing, it was just buzzing to his ears. Jeno's head moving up from his own shoulder and looking up at him, again, for  _ God knows what reason.  _

Their lips touch slightly and they felt cold to donghyuck. Maybe it was because he just showered or maybe he was sweating. He convinced himself that it was, obviously, the first option.

Donghyuck's hand goes up to cover his mouth involuntarily and his eyes go wide. He looks at the phone screen and then back at Jeno. Back at the phone screen, then at Jeno.

The dreamies look flabbergasted. Renjun's mouth was hanging open. Jaemin had a disgusted look on his face but the slight quirk of the corner of his lips told him otherwise. Chenle walked out of the frame. Jisung has his hands over his mouth and he's looking at everyone, trying to understand what had just happened. 

Donghyuck turns his head back to Jeno. He doesn't look fazed. He doesn't look like anything happened at all. He's all smiling with that stupid cute smile of his and those stupid love of hyuck's life shaped eyes.

" _ What the actual-"  _ someone on the other side starts but donghyuck ends the call in panic.

His eyes are still wide open. He tells himself to get his shit together, taking deep breaths as subtly as he could.

He removes his hand just enough so he could say, "what the heck?" And then covers it again.

"What, what the heck?" Jeno responds. He's still smiling, if he doesn't stop donghyuck bets on his left arm that he's going to punch him.

Donghyuck isn't a coward, he can play this game too. 

So he does the first thing that comes to his mind. He doesn't think and he's probably going to regret this decision in the morning, but who are we kidding.

He throws the phone, it lands with a soft thud on the comforters and then climbs up on Jeno, straddling his hips with his hands on his chest.

Donghyuck's breathing is now on fire. He can't believe he did that. _He_ _really did_ _that._

Jeno is still smiling up at him with one of his ugly trademark smiles which hyuck has come to love. His face is so pretty that it's ugly. 

Donghyuck would believe he was unfazed or anything that he was doing didn't affect him in any way if it wasn't for his heartbeat. It was going crazy under hyuck's touch, and he couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

Jeno's back was supported on the headboard and donghyuck just sitting on him wasn't enough. He wanted more. He was about to give his feelings some rights. 

Donghyuck moves in slowly, waiting for jeno's signal if he doesn't want to do this. 

The only signal he gets is the way Jeno puts his hands on hyuck's hips and slightly pulls him closer. 

Something in hyuck lights up and he doesn't care what he's doing now, he just goes for it, takes a leap of faith.

He moves in and kisses Jeno on the lips. No, not kisses, he teases. He's just brushing his lips with the other. The other's hot breath on his face, their noses bumping on purpose. Jeno whines in the lowest voice possible, hyuck wouldn't have heard it either, If he wasn't completely in his face.

"Didn't we just do this already?" Jeno whispers, his eyes closed. 

This brings a smile to hyuck's face and his hands travel from his chest to cup his face. 

He just hums in response, pulls his face closer to jeno and kisses him properly. 

It was sweet at first. Both of them trying their best not to devour each other. Jeno's lips were cold and hyuck sighed every time his tongue touched them. Jeno kept pulling him closer by the hips and everytime he did that, something in hyuck would spark up and he would moan into the other's mouth. 

The kiss wasn't sweet to begin with, hyuck lied. He was convincing himself so that it wouldn't be embarrassing later, on how desperate he was. 

They were both desperate, to be honest. The both kissed like there was no tomorrow. The sound their tongues made, the gross squelching sounds of the saliva being exchanged kept hyuck going. 

Jeno pulls away first and looks up at him, breathing heavily. "Wow, I wanted to do this for ages." He mumbles between breaths.

Hyuck still trying to control his heartbeat and breathing rate, just chuckles in response, nods then shakes his head. 

He was about to fly off his personal sofa (jeno) when he hears a knock on the door but the other's hands at his hips kept him from doing so. Jeno looks at him and giggles softly.

The way he has the audacity to laugh in this situation. 

  


"Shh, I'll speak. Don't say or do anything." Jeno whispers. 

  


"We know you're in there! Open up!" He hears jaemin yell from behind the door.

  


"I'm sleeping! Go away!" Jeno shouts and hyuck's eardrums are gonna pop any second now.

  


"And where's donghyuck!?"

  


"He's taking a shower trying to calm himself down!" Jeno giggles when hyuck hits him on the shoulder. "Lemme sleep!" He whines so it sounds like they woke him up by knocking. 

They both know that none of them would fall for this, but worth a shot. 

There are murmurs behind the door and then footsteps. Mission complete. 

Jeno looks at hyuck again with the biggest grin on his face and he cant help but lean in and kiss him again. And then again. And again.

  


They've been kissing for hours, just making out in bed, releasing the pent up emotions and feelings about each other. Trying to convey how they feel through a kiss.

After their lips were numb and they couldnt feel a single thing, they lied down. Hyuck is laying on his side now, under the comforters. His feet tangled with Jeno's and his fingers tracing the shape of his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his lips.

"You're really cute when you smile." Hyuck says tracing the Outline of his lips. "Its the 3am air, sleep before i accidentally reveal all my secrets to you and then you know how I feel about you."

The view was beautiful for Jeno. Hyuck's hair in his eyes, his lips swollen and shiny, his peaceful face when he was dozing off to sleep.

Jeno scoffs at this which makes hyuck smile in his sleep. "I think you already have, but whatever I guess." He brushes hyuck's hair out of his face, kisses him on the nose and whispers a goodnight. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
